


Mandalorian Courtship & Failed First Dates

by Cherry_Red_Ink



Series: Darts and Blasters and Flamethrowers, oh my! [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Red_Ink/pseuds/Cherry_Red_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Gault and the bounty hunter are on their way to the rendezvous point agreed on with Torian Cadera, the Devaronian shares a few thoughts with his heavy-armored friend. Spoilers for Bounty Hunter Taris quests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandalorian Courtship & Failed First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for the Bounty Hunter story line and I keep thinking, what with all the *ahem* subtle flirting options the female bounty hunter has when interacting with Torian, her companions probably have a few things to think - or in Gault's case - carelessly say about that. This piece takes place on Taris.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters displayed in this piece of fiction. I am merely bowering them for the entertainment of my readers and myself with not profit other than (hopefully) personal pleasure in reading and writing being gained by all parties involved. If this piece of fiction is deemed offensive by the legal owners of Star Wars: The Old Republic, their legal representatives or the website administration it shall of course be removed with full apologies extended.

 

As far as first dates go, Gault thinks that this one has to be the worst one in the entire known (and unknown) universe. Mandalorians apparently have no concept of the finer points of courtship or romance. Otherwise he wouldn’t be following his employer-dash-lifesaver through the ruins of Taris lugging around rakghoul waste and a decomposing carcass.

“Is it just me or does your boyfriend’s idea of a first date leave a lot to be desired?” he asks the heavy armored woman as she hitches the rakghoul carcass higher on her shoulder. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” she replies placidly and Gault feels compelled to add a breathless but well audible: “Yet.”

The bounty hunter (though calling her a huntress would be more appropriate) deems his mono-syllabic addendum to her statement not worthy of a verbal response. The glare she shoots him is as close as he gets to threats on his continued well-being. He’s gotten better at deciphering those and knows there’s still room for more.

“Honestly, he could have gotten you some flowers or a pretty trinket. You know, something glittery and impractical you wouldn’t wear because it would get in your way but that might fetch a pretty credit. Now don’t look at me like that. Oh alright, stars! He could have gotten you a new blaster to show he cared and invite you on a picnic. One without stinking carcasses.”

She rolls her eyes but the corner of her mouth twitches ever so slightly. Gault considers himself still-mostly-safe and so adds: “Admit it already. This has got to be the worst first date, ever.”

She sighs and for a moment they fall into silence as they trudge through the crumbled ruins of Taris. Just as he is about to say something, she beats him to it and drawls: “Suppose this was his idea of a date. What would be your role in it, Gault?”

“Chaperone,” he responds without missing a beat.

“Chaperone?” 

She sounds incredulous. The very notion of Gault Rennow (aka Tyresius Lokai aka a plethora of other identities best not mentioned) chaperoning anyone indeed is as ridiculous as the idea of a Hutt entering a deal without a hidden agenda of its own. The Devaronian waves the exclamation off with a dismissive gesture of his hand.

“Oh don’t worry. I believe in the free-form style of chaperoning anyway,” he says. “I’ll let you kids do whatever you want, maybe give your boyfriend some romancing advice before and afterwards I’ll mock you and say ‘I told you so’ a lot. Then I’ll insist on a timely marriage, give you away at the altar or however you want to do this and you, in eternal gratitude, name your firstborn after me. Mako can have the second born. And remember to tell him that you believe in the importance of a sizeable dowry brought into the marriage by the male, alright? Weddings are expensive.”

The bounty hunter stops abruptly and lets the carcass drop to the floor. In the sudden quiet, Gault realizes two things. One: she really must like that Torian-guy if the intensity of that glare she’s levelling at him is any indication. Two: maybe he should find other ways of amusing himself, ways that do not include antagonizing a heavy armored, heavy armed and well-versed mercenary whose good-will is the only reason he’s still alive to antagonize her. He swallows, but his throat is dry and mentally, he is prepared to pick a few teeth off of the forest floor. His own, after she’s done with him.

“You’re no chaperone, this is not a date, these are no gifts and Torian is not my boyfriend.” The words are spoken with a calmness that surprises him, although there's something indefinable in the way she stresses the Mandalorian's name that gives him pause. “And if you so much as breathe a word of this to him, I’ll feed you to the rakghouls.”

Gault nods. Mostly because any other response would be tantamount to pushing the abilities of his lucky stars. He tops it off with a gesture meant to zip his mouth shut and only then does his companion deign to pick the dropped rakghoul carcass back up.

It’s not his fault that upon reaching their rendezvous point, she prompts the blond Mandalorian into pointing out his concoction’s need for various plants and making it his job to pick them. Of course he can’t resist the temptation of making a crack about it to the bounty hunter.

“Well what do you know… he brought you flowers after all,” Gault mutters into their shared comlink while their new friend is busy mixing together _Eau d' Eww this is disgusting_. The other human’s presence saves his teeth and instead gets him a very distinct cut-throat-motion.

She can say what she wants… Gault still thinks it’s the worst first date ever and that’s final.


End file.
